robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Forsey
Team Forsey is a roboteering team made up of the Worcestershire-based Forsey family, captained by Peter Forsey. The team debuted in Series 5 of Robot Wars, and competed on the show all the way up to Series 9, entering the original and reboot runs of the show with Trouble 'n' Strife, Revenge of Trouble & Strife and M.R. Speed Squared. The Team Team Forsey is a family team, usually consisting of father Peter Forsey with his two sons. Only one team member, Mike Stokes in Series 5 and Extreme 2, was not a member of the Forsey family. Team Forsey competed in a total of five UK series in Robot Wars, also competing in the second series of Extreme, and applied for Series 10 without being selected. Peter Forsey Peter Forsey was the captain of the team, and was the lead builder and driver of all three robots entered by Team Forsey. Peter Forsey worked as a cardiologist who specialised in fitting pacemakers, a profession which was frequently referenced during the rebooted series of Robot Wars. In Series 9, Peter Forsey was aged 52, and entered the original run of Robot Wars in his late thirties. Peter Forsey wad very knowledgeable about engineering and physics, often baffling presenters such as Dara Ó Briain with his technical explanations of his robots and their weaponry on television. In Series 9, Peter Forsey entered Robot Wars with the goal of winning the UK championship, and pledged that if he did not win the series, he would marry his long-term partner Ellie. This led to the presenters and Jonathan Pearce suggesting that Ellie would want M.R. Speed Squared to lose, and Peter would often make cheeky remarks that a victory would get him "off the hook". This coincidentally follows on from his robot Trouble 'n' Strife being named after the Cockney rhyming slang for "wife". Ultimately, M.R. Speed Squared was eliminated in the second round of its heat, and Peter Forsey admitted that he would likely propose to his partner soon. Jake Forsey Peter Forsey's eldest son Jake was present on Team Forsey in all of their appearances on Robot Wars. In the original run of Robot Wars, he was a schoolchild who had not reached his teenage years, but was keenly interested in competing alongside his father. By the time of Series 9, Jake Forsey was a 24-year old GIS analyst in the IT trade, and was listed as the "Chief Strategist and Tactician" on the Robot Wars website. Sam Forsey Younger son Sam Forsey joined the team from Series 6 onwards, although he only appeared in the second half of the team's Annihilator appearance in the second series of Extreme. At the time of Series 9, Sam Forsey was a 22-year old Motorsport Engineering student, and helped to weld M.R. Speed Squared prior to its appearance on the show. Despite this, Sam Forsey could not reprise his role as welder at filming, due to all welding for every competitor being completed by a designated welder on-site. The Robot Wars website also referred to Sam Forsey as "the muscle and graft" of the team. Mike Stokes Mike Stokes was a member of the Trouble 'n' Strife team during the Fifth Wars, and also part of the team in the second series of Extreme, with Revenge of Trouble & Strife. Mike Stokes was not credited as a team member in the latter, but he completed the team's interview with Philippa Forrester before the first round of the Annihilator. After the first round, Mike Stokes was not seen on the team, with Sam Forsey taking his place. Robots Trouble n strife.png|Trouble 'n' Strife (Series 5) ROTAS.png|Revenge of Trouble & Strife (Series 6) RoTaS Annihilator.png|Revenge of Trouble & Strife (Extreme 2) ROTAS.jpg|Revenge of Trouble & Strife (Series 7) MR Speed Squared.png|M.R. Speed Squared (Series 8) MRSS Series 9.jpg|M.R. Speed Squared (Series 9) Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 9 Series Record Trivia *Team Forsey is one of only two teams who debuted in Series 5 and competed in at least five main UK series of the show, alongside Team Legion. External Links *M.R. Speed Squared - Team Forsey Facebook page Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Teams to compete in both eras of Robot Wars